


Ride 'Em Cowboy

by JackTrades



Series: Married Destiel verse [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Light Bondage, M/M, light kink, rope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8439028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackTrades/pseuds/JackTrades
Summary: Dean surprises Castiel with a new costume that he thinks Castiel will find sexy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for this fluff. These two just make my brain veer into adorable lately.

“Oh come on, they would look good on you....” Castiel whines at Dean from the bedroom. Dean increases the pressure of the toothbrush against his own teeth in aggravation. Castiel presses, “Please. I would wear them if you asked me.” 

Dean spits foam into the sink and rinses mouth out. He storms over to the doorway, “Fine. You get them and wear them then. Knock yourself out.”

Castiel perks up sitting on the bed, “You would like that?”

Dean retreats back into the bathroom to floss, “I don't give a shit. If you are into wearing them, I'll figure out a way to make it work.” Dean almost smirks when Castiel shuts up. He doesn't though. Castiel being quiet just means he is thinking so Dean should brace himself. Dean finishes his nightly routine in peace and sucks down a glass of water before going into the bedroom. 

Dean pads over to his dresser and pulls out sleep pants. He tosses his shirt in the hamper first before dropping his jeans and boxers. He bends over to pick them off the floor when Castiel huffs, “I don't see why you are so dead set against wearing leather pants for me.” Dean hears him shuffling closer. Castiel drops his voice lower, “Your ass would look amazing.”

Dean looks at him over his shoulder, “Excuse me? My ass always looks amazing!” Dean wiggles his hips for emphasis before bending more than necessary to slip on the pajamas. He turns to Castiel and cups his face, “I am against it because I don't want my balls to get sweaty and stick to my legs - or give me swamp ass for that matter.” He gives Castiel a quick kiss and lets him go. 

Castiel makes a face at him, “Your bedroom talk sucks today.” 

Dean laughs and goes to his side of the bed, “Why the sudden leather interest anyway? You get one catalogue and all the sudden you are up my ass about it.” 

Castiel waits for Dean to pull the covers back and slink into bed. He straddles Dean over the blankets. “It is just something different. That is all.” 

Dean rolls his eyes, “Yeah, because the last few ‘something different’ attempts went so well for us.” He shuffles under Castiel. “You're not bored with me, are you?” 

Castiel kisses him and reassures, “Of course not. I just saw all this stuff and got some ideas.” 

Dean fishes the catalogue off the bed where Castiel left it. He flips through, ignoring Castiel’s initial annoyance, “So what is it that you had in mind exactly?”

Castiel becomes more annoyed, “You sound like you are talking about the weather. If you are not into it, I will just drop it.” He rolls off of Dean and flips back the covers on his side before sliding in with his back to Dean. 

“Oh don't be like that!” Dean pulls on Castiel's shoulder in an attempt to roll him over. Dean is used to hissy fits over sex stuff at this point in their relationship. When Castiel refuses to face Dean, Dean changes tactics, “What did you want to do? I know you don't want me going out in them because you hate other people eye-fucking me.”

“No, I don't.” Castiel mumbles into his pillow. 

“Yes, you do. You get jealous and possessive - not that I mind…” Dean rubs his body along Castiel's back. He hooks his chin on Castiel's shoulder and whispers in his ear, “I like it when you get all grabby. Like that time at the Roadhouse when you practically fucked me on the pool table to prove a point to some woman that was hitting on me.”

Castiel grumbles, “That was ten years ago.”

Dean mocks offense, “So now I'm too old?”

“Yes.”

Dean smacks his side, “You're mean!” Dean thinks for a moment and adds, “And you're older than me. That makes you old too.” 

Castiel snuggles further into his pillow, “I am okay with that.”

Dean lets him go, “Whatever. No one wants to see old dudes in leather anyway.”

Castiel grumbles, “I did not need that mental image.”

Dean barks out a laugh, “Sweet dreams.” Castiel rolls over and pushes him. Dean could care less as he continues laughing. He pulls Castiel into a kiss. “Hey, you're not mad at me, right?”

Castiel huffs, “You are annoying but, no, I am not mad at you.” 

Dean snatches the catalogue and tosses it onto Castiel's nightstand. Dean rubs Castiel's arm, “Is sex tonight out of the question?”

Castiel doesn't move, “Yes.”

Dean huffs and flops down on his back, “You suck, Cas.” He double checks his phone alarm before flipping the light off and pulling the sheets up.

* * *

 

Castiel let the subject drop, and maybe Dean made sure that any additional catalogues made their way to recycling before Castiel saw them. Dean had been looking for a way to surprise Castiel when his great idea struck him. 

Castiel had gone on his monthly trip to the farmer's market. It is the one activity that Castiel and Sam regularly bond over. Dean is all too happy to skip yet another discussion on local honey or whatever it is that those two do. He sends Sam a text message. 

_ Dean: Let me know when Cas is on his way back. _

_ Sam: Why?  _

Dean sends him an eggplant emoji in response and his phone rings shortly after that. Sam sounds annoyed when he speaks, “Dude, Cas left about a half hour ago. He said something about a fan for his office… I don't know. I'm not with him though. Just ask him yourself.” 

“Thanks Sammy!” Dean peeks out the window to make sure Castiel is not pulling up to the condo. “You should come over for dinner tomorrow night.”

“Great, I'll pick up the beer. Talk to you then.”

“Bye,” Dean hangs up and quickly scribbles a note for Castiel. He runs upstairs to change and waits for Castiel to get home. 

* * *

Castiel arrives home and puts his newly acquired vegetables away in the refrigerator. He makes himself a drink and starts working on a list for cooking. Castiel is a big fan of lists, even if Dean makes fun of him for it. 

He is halfway through his drink when he realizes that it is oddly quiet. He yells, “Dean, are you home?” He does not get a response and assumes Dean walked to the bar to socialize. That is when he finds the note Dean left. It is a scrap of paper with ‘Yippie ki-yay, motherfucker!’ on it. He chuckles to himself and shoves the note in his pocket. 

Castiel wanders upstairs intent on starting laundry. He barely gets through the door when he is hit in the face with a rope. Dean laughs, “Damn it, I practiced that too. Walk out and walk back in!”

Castiel is flabbergasted by the sight in front of him: Dean in a cowboy hat, boots, vest and leather chaps. No pants whatsoever. Dean just has his junk out in the breeze. Dean had attempted to lasso him as he walked in. Once Castiel processes everything he asks, “Again with the cowboy fetish?” 

Dean responds, “I don't have a fetish. I figured these,” He points to his chaps, “Were a good compromise on the leather pants thing.” 

Castiel raises an eyebrow, “I don't know about that. I think I need a full view.” Dean takes the hint and turns so his bare ass faces Castiel. Castiel hums, “I can definitely work with that.” 

Dean holds his arms wide open, “Now I would love to hear your ideas for trying something different.”

Castiel jokes, “I don't know, it looks like you gave it some thought...” 

Dean laughs, “Honestly, I didn't get past the outfit. I thought you'd jump my bones because I am so awesome.” 

Castiel grabs him and shoves him back on the bed and straddles Dean. He unbuttons the vest starting at the top. He pushes the lapels out of the way and runs his hands from Dean's stomach to his pecs, “I'm not in the mood for a lot of prep right now.”

Dean pipes up, “Good. I already did most of the work for you...”

Castiel laughs, “Are we so old that we are being practical about sex?” 

Dean smacks his arm, “You're supposed to say ‘That's so hot’ then fuck me senseless.”

Castiel presses against him, “You really prepped yourself?” Dean proudly nods. Castiel adds, “You really did plan this out. You usually hate doing it solo.”

Dean flirts, “Because you do it so much better.”

Castiel smirks, “I will make it up to you next time, I promise. Any preference on positions?”

Dean does not miss a beat. He flips their position so he is on top and pulls Castiel’s wrists together. Dean grabs the lasso off the bed and declares, “You think too much.”

Castiel challenges him, “You going to do something about that?” 

Dean quirks an eyebrow at him, “Maybe.” Dean clasps Castiel's wrists together and meticulously begins to tie them together. 

Castiel watches him intently. When Dean is pulling through the final knot Castiel observes, “You are stunning when you are concentrating on the task at hand.”

Dean blushes and quickly spits out, “Don't say stuff like that!” Dean hates compliments like that one. Castiel stopped fighting him on it years ago when it became clear that Dean would never be pushed past his self conscious reactions. Over the years Castiel has had to build a very compartmentalized list of things he can and cannot normally say to Dean. ‘This food is delicious’ is allowed; ‘You have a beautiful soul’ is not allowed. Castiel reminds himself to save ‘stunning’ for their anniversary when he has a free pass to dole out all the compliments he wants without Dean deflecting them. Dean gives a final tug at the rope, “Is this okay?” 

Castiel takes a moment to test it. He tries to move his wrists apart and the knots keep him in place. He is able to wiggle his fingers and flex his forearms to a limited extent. Castiel nods, “This should be fine as long as it's only for a little while. Otherwise this might chafe.”

Dean leans over him and gives him a kiss. “What if I want it on for longer?”

Castiel huffs, “We will see.” Castiel knows damn well that he will concede to whatever Dean wants without a hitch. Dean knows it too but knows better than to mock Castiel with it. Dean sits back on his haunches and tosses his vest off. He shoves Castiel's shirt up until it bunches under his arms. He reaches for Castiel's belt and pops it open with ease. He shoves down Castiel's pants and briefs to the middle of his thighs then straddles the man. Castiel pushes his arms against Dean's chest, “Woah, no condom?”

Dean rolls his eyes, “We don't need them.”

“Dean,” Castiel huffs, “We have been through this. I do not mind using them. You hate the feeling of semen-”

“Cas!”

Castiel corrects, “Fine, ‘jizz,’ you hate the feeling of it coming out. We said we would use condoms if you are bottoming.”

Dean quips, “Good thing I'm on top of you right now.”

Castiel gives a defeated sigh, “Fine, but don't complain about cleaning your chaps later.” 

Dean had not thought that far. He concedes, “Fine, where did you leave them?” 

Castiel gestures to the bathroom, “In my side of the medicine cabinet on the third shelf.”

Dean hops off the bed and walks over to the bathroom. He finds the box and takes one out. He walks back in the room and retrieves a bottle of lube from his nightstand. Dean absently notes, “Been a while since we used these…”

Castiel shimmies up the bed so he is more comfortable. Castiel asks, “Is me being tangled up in my clothes part of your plan?”

Dean smiles, “Yes.” He sprawls out next to Castiel on his side. Dean leans in to whisper, “Just let me do all the work.” He jerks Castiel off slowly while he kisses his neck. 

Castiel moans and closes his eyes. He knows from experience to relax and enjoy it if Dean is in one of these moods. Castiel whispers, “Aloha,cowboy.”

Dean chuckles, “It's ‘howdy,’ not ‘aloha.’”

Castiel looks at him and repeats, “Aloha.” 

Dean squeezes him tighter for a moment to drag a moan out of him, “Guess I am just going to have to find another way to teach you.” Dean grabs the condom wrapper and tears it open. He takes the latex out and rolls it onto Castiel's erection carefully. Dean squeezes a generous amount of lube into his hand and warms it with his fingers. He jerks Castiel a few times before concentrating on getting more lube closer to the head. He blushes when he catches Castiel watching him the way he had when Dean was tying the ropes. 

Castiel picks up on Dean's blush and states, “You are so fucking sexy.” Always a good go-to on the allowed list of compliments. 

Dean grins with his confidence returned, “Damn right! You're not so bad yourself.” 

“Do I get to touch you, at least?” Castiel gives Dean a wicked smile. 

Dean returns it as he looms over Castiel, “Do whatever you want. Just don't pick at that rope.”

“Or what?”

Dean warns, “I will hogtie you for real.”

Castiel moans, “Don't tempt me.” Dean throws a leg over Castiel and rolls on top of him. Castiel pushes his arms against Dean and asks, “Are you sure that you are stretched enough? It has been a while for you.” 

Dean purses his lips together and thinks before answering, “I should be good. I'm never really stretched enough to take this horse cock of yours.”

“Dean!” Castiel blushes profusely. Despite what Dean thinks, Castiel does not think his own penis is particularly large. He is larger than average in his opinion. Castiel is always flustered by Dean's comments about his size, especially when Dean is about to take it. 

Dean kisses his cheek, “Sorry, angel. I know you get embarrassed.” Dean lines himself up and leans back. He starts to sink down and Castiel reminds himself to stay still. Dean is controlling the pace this time. Dean lets out a moan that seems to start at his toes, “Holy shit, Cas. We need to switch more.” 

Castiel asks, “Do you love it?”

Dean lifts up slightly before trying to sink down further, “I'll love it in a minute…” Dean pulls off entirely and grabs the lube. He reapplies lube on Castiel before sinking down. He stops and inch shy of the base. He wriggles back and forth to adjust to the fullness inside him. Castiel takes to rubbing Dean's side, as well as he could with his hands together. Dean squeezes Castiel's forearm, “I'll never get used to how weird this feels at first.” 

“Neither will I,” Castiel responds. “Anytime you want to switch it up, you know I will do it. Yours. Anytime you want, anything you want.”

Dean lets out a breathy, “Yeah.” It still blows him away that Castiel is that giving to Dean's whims in bed… within reason. 

Castiel instinctively adds, “Take your time.” He senses that Dean is growing impatient. 

Dean leans forward and forces Castiel’s shirt up more. He drags his hands over Castiel's ribs to make him squirm. He traces over the tattoo that Castiel has just because he can. Once he finally feels comfortable Dean starts to lift up and drop back down - slowly at first and gradually building. When Castiel tries to meet his pace, Dean pushes back on Castiel's hips. “I told you to let me do all the work.”

Castiel thrusts up and pants, “I wouldn't call this work.” Castiel thrusts up again and Dean moans loudly. Dean resumes his movements while Castiel works with him. Castiel mixes it up with the occasional hard snap up. He jokes, “I thought cowboys liked their horses to buck them.”

Dean laughs, “That's bull riding, rodeo.” Castiel snaps up again and Dean throws his head back hard enough to knock his hat off. Dean looks down at him, “Fuck, I love this!” 

Castiel gives him a beaming smile. He repeats the motion two more times before Dean crashes their mouths together. The kiss is sloppy and uncoordinated. Castiel groans into it and tries to loop his hands over Dean. Dean picks up on it and pushes them against Castiel’s chest. Castiel whines, “Come on, Dean.”

Dean leans back, “Come on, what?” 

Castiel huffs, “Untie me and let me be on top.”

Dean picks up his pace and pants, “So you admit you were trying to flip us?” Castiel gives an exaggerated nod as a response. Dean slows down and changes to rotating his hips. “Do you really want me to untie you?”

Castiel responds, “Yes, please. My fingers are starting to get numb. I want to feel you.”

Dean stops entirely and grabs Castiel's hands, “You're supposed to say something if that happens!”

Castiel pouts, “I was a little distracted.” He tries to rotate his own hips to give Dean something while he is undoing his intricate knots. He quietly appreciates Dean's attention to detail. Once Castiel’s hands are free Dean sucks a finger into his mouth. Castiel groans, “Oh, I feel that.” Castiel runs his free hand over Dean's chest and tweaks a nipple just to hear him moan around his finger. 

Dean resumes his previous pace. Castiel takes advantage of his newly freed hands and locks them onto Dean's hips. Castiel tries take control of the pace by shoving Dean down by his hips as Castiel thrusts up. When Dean throws his head back again, Castiel snakes his hands to Dean's back and sits up. He yanks Dean down to his chest and leans back, holding Dean against him. He plants his feet on the bed and thrusts with more force than before. He adjusts his feet to make sure his pants do not interfere with what he is trying to do. 

The change in angle practically has Dean howling. Dean is helpless to do anything other than cling to Castiel’s shirt as he moans into Castiel's neck. Castiel knows what he is aiming for when he pulls this move. Dean will break every time Castiel does this. Today is no different. Dean lets out a small whimper before begging, “Please Cas…” 

Castiel slams his hips up hard and holds. He rotates his hips to drag another whimper out. Castiel chuckles, “Please, what?” 

Dean lets out a shaky breath, “Make me come.”

Castiel releases him and feels around for the lube, “Do you want to stay on top of me or -”

Dean interrupts, “Under you. I want to be under you.” He rolls off of Castiel. He enthusiastically flops back onto the mattress. He gazes back to Castiel expectantly. 

Castiel gives him a soft smile. He asks, “May I take this off?” He flicks his fingers over his shirt. He adds, “I can leave the pants on.”

Dean leans closer and pushes the shirt up rather than answering verbally. As much fun as having Castiel fully-clothed is, Dean loves the feeling of skin-on-skin more. Castiel tosses his shirt to the floor. He crawls up Dean's body slowly. He starts at Dean’s leather clad calf. He licks against the leather before moving up. He kisses his way to Dean's dripping cock. He sucks the head into his mouth and swirls his tongue around it to get a good taste. Dean writhes underneath him and laces his fingers into Castiel's hair. Castiel manages to get the lube open and coat his fingers. He pushes two into Dean before quickly adding a third. Dean arches off the bed and tries to get Castiel to go deeper. Dean whines, “Make me come on your cock.” 

Castiel moans around Dean's dick and pulls his head away. He drapes himself over Dean's body. He continues to finger Dean as he peppers kisses across Dean's collarbone and neck. Castiel waits until Dean is close before taking his fingers out. Dean gives a small noise of disappointment. Castiel hushes him, “I've got you…” 

Castiel leans back and pulls Dean's leg up to wrap around his own waist. He lines up with Dean's hole and pushes in again. He has a gradual pace and snakes his hand, still wet with lube, between them. He starts jerking Dean off at a pace similar to his thrusts. He feels Dean start to shake as he clenched tighter. Dean stutters out, “Cas, I'm gonna-”

Castiel continues his thrusting and jerks Dean off through his orgasm. He topples over the edge himself after he feels the first warm splash over his hand. It takes some effort but Castiel manages to finish without collapsing on top of Dean. He leans back and rolls to the side of Dean with his legs dangling off of the bed. After he catches his breath, Castiel kisses Dean's hip and declares, “I am not going far.” 

Dean faintly registers the water running in the bathroom sink and the jingling of Castiel’s belt. Castiel returns with his pants back on and a wet washcloth in hand. He wipes Dean down quickly before Dean is swatting at him, “Stop it, I am gonna get cold.”

Castiel laughs, “Better cold than sticky.” He finishes his cursory clean up and tosses the washcloth into the bathroom. He climbs back onto the bed and cuddles next to Dean. “Besides, I know how to warm you up.” 

Dean pushes him onto his back and sprawls so his head is on Castiel's shoulder with one arm and one leg slung over Castiel. Dean mumbles, “You sure do.”

Castiel relaxes in silence for a moment before asking, “What prompted all of this anyway?”

“Prompted what? The sex?” Dean laughs, “Hate to break it to you but I don't need a cue to have sex with you.”

Castiel clarifies, “The whole rope and chaps thing?”

Dean sighs, “It is close to Halloween.”

Castiel states, “You hate Halloween.”

Dean huffs, “Fine. I felt kinda bad shooting down the leather pants without hearing you out. I saw these chaps and thought - if nothing else - it would be good for whatever Halloween party you drag me to this year.” 

Castiel perks up, “So you will go to the party with me this year?”

Dean grumbles, “Yes.”

Castiel presses, “And you will get leather pants and wear them for me?”

Dean huffs, “Cas -”

Castiel whines, “Come on! You would look amazing.”

Dean groans, “You aren't gonna let this drop, are you?”

“Nope.” 

Dean rakes his hand over his face, “Ugh! Fine, I will get them and wear them for you.” 

Castiel tries to cover his smug smirk by snuggling closer, “Good.”

Dean complains, “You knew I would say yes eventually.”

Castiel responds, “Yes, because you will do anything to make me happy.” 

Dean huffs, “I hate you.” 

Castiel adds, “And you will let me get beekeeping supplies and raise bees.”

Dean spits out, “Fuck no!”

Castiel whines, “Come on, Dean-”

Dean sits up and threatens, “Bees are a deal breaker for me, Cas.” 

Castiel huffs, “Fine.” 

Dean rolls off the bed and retrieves his hat from the floor. He asks, “What are we being for Halloween anyway?”

Castiel points to him and jokes, “You don't want to go dressed like that?”

Dean raises an eyebrow, “You know I would if you were okay with it.”

Castiel rolls his eyes, “Exhibitionist.” Castiel sits up and scoots to the edge of the bed. He gloats, “I knew I would get you to agree to a party so I thought you could go as Batman.”

Dean gapes, “No way! You know I wanted to do that for years!” Castiel nods proudly. Dean adds, “Like, legit Batsuit?!” 

Castiel replies, “Sam told me not to get you the one with the nipples because you hated that concept. I got you one that is,” he makes air quotes with his fingers, “‘like the comics’ according to the description.” 

Dean kissed him, “You're the best!” 

Castiel grins, “I know.”

Dean pauses, “Wait, what are you being?”

“I was going to let you decide that,” Castiel punctuates with a wink and stands up. 

“Nightwing! No, Joker… damn it, Cas!” Dean throws his hands up in frustration.

Castiel laughs, “You have until tomorrow at noon to decide. Take your time.” He kisses Dean on the cheek and grabs his shirt from the floor. He gathers some laundry in his arms from their hamper.

Dean smiles, “You're the best. You know that, right?” 

Castiel moves towards the door and throws a glance over his shoulder, “Only because you deserve the best.” He heads downstairs to start laundry. 

Dean grins like a fool as he yells back at him, “Sap!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, and constructive critiques are always appreciated.


End file.
